


Pangaea

by ArcanaHeart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcanaHeart/pseuds/ArcanaHeart





	1. Chapter 1

  1. **Sweet Nothings**



There was a time that everyone coexisted in mutual acknowledgement and never fought with each other or their own kinds. This time of peace and mutual understanding was known as Pangaea Era. A time where all lands was connected and animals of strange kinds touched the lands and the seas along with the people that were born from mud and clay. 

If there were any problems, the people would talk and discuss it out before deciding on a final decision and acting accord to that. This was also when Pangaea became destructive. Pangaea once was a land connecting all before the land became splitted. Wars sprung out from the cries of the mud people that once spoke the common language of all. Lands that once belonged to Pangaea became stained with the dark crimson red with their families’ bloods. Animals of all kinds became forgotten and became foods for the mud people that became Hunters instead of remaining equal as they were before Pangaea crumbled. 

From there, dynasties began from that peaceful Pangaea Era to increasingly destructive dynasties. Pangaea once was told to every single living things, on land or the sea that belted the entire world. It was revered as a legend but later on became a mere myth left to collect dust in the corner of History’s closet. The lands that once was one, cried at the loss of the peaceful time. Pangaea told the land, that they would return but never did. 

The lands were angry but became understanding, for what could they do to prevent it from happening? The mud people were a group entirely on their own and were greedy, not stopping until they had gain what they wanted. They cried to the sky and the world but the sky and the world turned away from the cries. The sky became painted with darkness with shining diamonds as its jewel. The world forged itself from scratch and pushed forward with the persistence of an elephant. The lands promised themselves and unto the world and the sky; they would form Pangaea again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They would forget it as the world would forget Pangaea as the time of peace and mutual understanding and remember it as when all world’s countries was one. The sky never said anything and continue to turn away from the world and its lands. Shooting stars would become stars of wishes that was returned to the world, destroyed and discarded. The lands would understand, the sky reasoned. But even through all of the half-hearted lies, the sky saw through all. Even itself could not get away. 

  
  
  


Distantly, a child would wake up from a nightmare and run to their parents, needing comfort from the nightmare. Later in the future, the child would grow to understand that it wasn’t a nightmare. But instead, a fatal promise of Pangaea reforming. Pangaea would come back together, no matter what the mud people would like it or not. The adult would mourn the loss of their kinds but instead watched the mud people regrow all over again. 

_ “Why is it, that none can get along but the animals can understand each other.”  _

The eagle on the ancient's shoulders spreaded its black wings and flew off.  _ Freedom _ , the adult would say to themselves.  _ The eagle is free as my homeland. _ He’s homesick. 

That child would become what was known as United States of America. The child would soon realize that he would bring Pangaea to fruition. The once-child laughed a mad laughter inside the empty halls and rooms inside of his very lonely house set in forest, away from all of civilization. 

 

________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh but wouldn’t you…”

Obviously, someone must be the leading character of this novel. It would be the child I had mentioned not too long ago but, that one isn’t ready yet, alas, what shall I do? I know, why not begin with what I’m familiar with the most. 

Dawn was breaking out and slowly rousing all creatures awake from the twilight and complete darkness to the rising round fiery ball of light from every corner of the world. Meeksa, the fox, climbed out of his den underground. The ground was warm to the touch and sought to wildflowers blooming on the lush green land. Meeksa yelled with joy and ran to tell everyone of this, Spring was here! Red Sparrow sanged to their relatives, waking them to see the views of this heavenly utopia. Woodpecker drilled the decaying logs for small critters to eat. Grizzly Bear rose to collect foods from the rivers and from the wild bushes before Winter came again. Bluejay darted from branches to branches. Mockingbird trilled, mimicking sounds. Wolves prowled the land, hunting for meat. Deer and Turkey roamed among the wolves but kept safe distance. Rabbit hopped to stones to stones, to one and to another.   
Mud people would yawn and chant, riding out upon their friends, the Horse. Singing to the sky and to the land below their feet. Thankful for having solid ground beneath them, the mud people prayed to the Great Earth in remembrance. Thankful for having weathers and the sun and the moon to guide them throughout the land, the mud people prayed to the Great Sky in remembrance. Meeksa knows this, because the fox have saw with its crafty eyes. The fox knows, that they will break their promise to never forget the importance of everything, and bring death to all of themselves. The mud people had always broken promises but not Pangaea. Pangaea may be gone and the land is breaking away from each other. Meeksa knows, inside in the fox’s head, lies a very old memory of Her. 

“Meeksa, Meeksa, you shall be the one to remember all but your words will change, Meeksa,” Pangaea’s voice croons softly to the baby kit. “I shall return to everyone as Time will permit it. If Time does not permit it, then I shall take my time, Meeksa, my little fox.” 

The fox remembers the promise Pangaea made to them when he was just a kit. Too young to remember but still remembered. He thought, perhaps, Mudfoot, the rabbit would remember but Mudfoot denied it. ‘Pangaea is crumbling, then I shall not remember. The land is my memories as well my burrow. Ask Grizzly Bear. I’m sure, she’s out at the river with her two cubs.’ The fox sighed disheartened but went to find Nejibana at the river with her two cubs on the coast of Jamberjock’s land. “Nejibana, Nejibana, may I speak with you? I promise not to steal your foods.” Meeksa sat upon a smooth stone near to the rushing river but far enough for the river water not touch the fox’s fur. The two cubs, he noticed, were playing in the mud made from the snow melting. ‘O Fox, what brings you here? I suppose, I can let you stay if you watch Koda and Dakota. They are trouble children.’ Nejibana striked a clawed paw down and water splattered upward. “Koda, Dakota, move closer will you two be?” Meeksa called to the moving shapes of cubs in the distance. ‘Trouble children,’ Grizzly Bear sighed and stood from the river and roared,’Dakota, Koda, you best listen to Meeksa or there will be no food in the den!’ The two cubs stopped and scrambled over each other, similar to Chicken, the fox thought amused, to their mother’s call. “I’m grateful, Nejibana.” Meeksa nodded, smiling a crooked smile. Nejibana grunted and returned to the river to hunt some more. ‘Why are you here, fox?’ She said, suspicion dripping like venom from each words. Fox sighed in response and laid down his head on his paws on the smooth stone. “Pangaea,” he started mournfully and Grizzly Bear stilled in her movements. “Do you remember her, the woman who danced with flowers in her sea of rainbow and wore leather from the mud people as a dress?” Nejibana sighed and sat down in the flowing river of silver. ‘Yes, I do remember her, how could I not when she saved my spirit from decaying in the hands of Mud people?’ “Then do you remember the promise she made to us all?” She looked up, surprise written on her aging, yet youthful face. ‘The promise of what time?’ Meeksa’s ears flicked back to her. “When the world was still young and we all had no name.” He noticed that the two cubs had stopped fighting and had instead listened onto their conversation of Pangaea. Grizzly’s face began to gain an light to it unlike the sun’s beams. ‘Pangaea’s promise to the world.’ Nodding her face, she asked the crafty fox. ‘Why do you ask me of this? Certainly, there are others you could have spoken to.’ Dakota's head bobbed and Koda smacked his head, whispering something in his ear. Meeksa huffed and turned away from the two cubs to his ancient friend. “I have known you since the day the land splitted,” he declared, making Grizzly Bear stunned again.   
‘Yet, you could have-’  
“I fear this broken land will take me with it.”  
‘...What?’  
“Exactly what I say, Nejibana.”  
‘Don’t lie to me, old friend!’  
Meeksa’s mouth turned down and snarled at the much larger bear. “Even if I wanted to, I could not lie to you!” Grizzly bear turned dangerous and pounded up to the snarling fox. She raised a clawed paw, readied to strike down. “Nejibana-” The snarling fox was slammed down on the smooth stone, blood spilling into the silver river. Shine and Jark yelped in shock of what their mother had done to an animal that were her ancient friend. Soon realising what Grizzly bear had done to her friend, she fell and tears broke out. ‘Meeksa, don’t leave yet!’ Nejibana stood over the smaller fox, cradling her childhood friend as a mother would a child. “Nejibana, Nejibana… Why are you crying..”A ashened paw touched the side of Grizzly Bear’s maw and she nudged against that. “You should not cry… You should be happy that…”Fox hacked that sounded like a bark of a wolf. “I’m going to the Great Sky...Pangaea...spoke of…” Nejibana sat down on the scarred stone, still holding her once great-still is in any way- friend. ‘Meeksa… I’ll make sure that your spirit will last and not be tarnished.’ “You...are..a wond..erful...Friend…” The paw fell limply and the fox’s fire in his eyes burned out as if the flames has been doused with water. 

The land would hear the thundering cries from the Great Sky in mourning of the last remaining memory of Pangaea. The ground would quake in sorrow from the cries of Great Spirit of Grizzly Bear and those who were near with Great Spirit Fox. 

 

_____________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, what did the story go again? Was it..”

Nejibana and her two cubs had disappeared into the mountains beyond No Mud’s Land. Those that said, that they had seen them roaming would soon disappear into the twilight’s trap. Days passed by and the world started to feel hazy as if the world was trying to pass through a thick blanket of fog. Mudfoot’s memories became murky as the swamp land. Drowning in one area and the other surviving in one area. Rainbow Crow became Crow with no rainbow feathers. Animals avoided Crow as he no longer sang beautiful tunes, only harsh ‘caw’ from him. This was due to Rainbow Crow delivering fire to the Mud people that soon forgotten who they had gotten from. Crow became disappointed in their weak beliefs. But he was also grateful for his looks as it ward off anyone who wanted to devour Crow. He had said this to Rabbit but Mudfoot said, ‘I don’t remember that at all.’ Crow cawed for seven days and six nights, frightening the Mud people as Mudfoot’s memories were becoming that of an insect. Crow sighed and cawed into the sky, trying to sing but failing. ‘Crow, why are you sad?’ Fox had somehow snuck upon the bird’s tree. “Great Spirit Fox, I did not mean to bring you here.” Smog sighed, beady black eyes danced over the view provided by the tree. ‘Do not call me in such formal way, Smog,’ Fox huffed. ‘At least call me by my respective name as I will yours.’ Meeksa was certainly stubborn in life, but it seems it still reside within, even in death, Smog laughed silently. “Very ‘ell, Meeska. I won’t call you in such respective name. But it is out of habit.” Crow felt the branch wavered under the weight of his fellow. Letting out a sigh,’I know, Crow but it is these habits that led to keeping us alive. Nejibana is mourning over my death as she believes it is her fault.’ Meeksa hung dangerously close to the edge of falling off. Smog’s feathers bristled in irritation. “It is her fault for taking your body away, Meeksa. She should have listened to you instead of listening to her rage.” His friend laughs and hacks, wounds still presented. “And I thought, wounds inflicted on the body does not carry unto the spirit?” Great Spirit Fox laughed the same barking noise. ‘I suppose the Great Spirit works in many ways, Smog. Sadly, Nejibana has regretted but has been trying to keep the mud people from tarnishing my soul.’ Fox turned to look at the Crow. ‘I hate to say this but it seems that my memory of your first name has disappeared.’ Smog’s wings flared and cawed loudly, as in defiance to the world. “I have also forgotten but it is vague as the morning dew’s honey,” he murmured softly and Meeksa’s ears flattened then sprung up as the fox twirled around to the Crow. ‘You can’t even have honey from Bee’s hive. You’d end up dead and be singing through air.’ Smog cackled at his friend’s normal bluntness. “That is true but Jouro said it was the most tasteful thing ever to grace the earth next to the sugar canes.” Fox’s features perked up intrigued. ‘Isn’t that one of the mud people?’   
“Yes, Jouro says he cannot understand what his people are saying so he moved to here.”   
‘Odd, mud people are commonly known to understand each other, no matter what languages they’re talking in.’   
Crow bobbed his head in agreement. “It is starting to frighten the rest. The tongues they speak in now, are vast than the sea.”   
‘I...see. I should tell this to Panda, she should know something about this.’ Meeksa muttered, lost in thoughts.   
“I would also recommend anyone that can understand the situation of this,” Smog chimed as an afterthought. Fox chirped in agreement and twirled around to get more comfortable. ‘I’ve seen a young boy with the eyes of the sky and the sun’s hair of dawn but have the sky’s skin. I’d keep him a secret, Smog.’  
“Of course, dear Spirit Fox.”  
‘Cheeky aren’t we feeling today?’  
“However do you mean by that, Great Spirit Fox?” The crow side glanced at Meeksa next to him, with a devilish glint in his black beady eyes. The fox scoffed and turned around, feeling discomfort in his position on the branch. ‘I suppose…’ Meeksa shook his head and sighed. ‘That boy, he is the only mud child that understands us and the mud people’s words. I fear that...he will be...the second coming of our dearest Pangaea.’ Smog caught on quickly of his old friend’s words. He turned to look at the downcasted fox, ears flat against his body. “You don’t mean that he’s one of them?” Neither responded and Crow sighed a raspy sound that echoed throughout his entire body. “Then I sorely hope that we will not end up like our old friend, Yuem the Jackal.” Yuem was a good fellow friend of this land, visited Fox and Crow everyday without fail. Jackal’s visits dwindled to two or one visit per year because he could not handle the extent of stress that he had to go through by his people forgetting him and only speaking of his name as an animal pet. Yuem couldn’t speak anymore because his sand people had believed spirits of animals would only guide and guard their pharaoh onto the other world, nothing more, nothing less. Meeksa sighed sorrowfully, padding a paw on the branch, ‘We both know what will happen anyway. It’s inevitable. Eagle may will thrive but will not at the same time.’ Crow nodded sagely, and fluttered his wings around. “I will go and ask Jouro about this.” Fox sighed and soon enough his body was starting to fade away. 'I supposed, I have remained here for a while longer than my limitations. I must appreciate your kindness, Smog.’ Crow bowing his head as Great Spirit Fox disappear into the evening sky. Smog decided to go to the mud human, Jouro, to seek out answers that had to be received.   
_____________________________________________________


	4. Chapter 4

Of course someone had to break one of the sacred laws! A child-not quite an adult- flew among the trees’ branches as he felt strange people slaughter the Great Animals for nothing more than foods and resources. The boy gritted his teeth and ran even faster in order to catch up to the strange people that were breaking the ancient laws.   
He leapt over roots that stuck out wrong and distorted. Animals ran past the child and the boy picked up his speed even more so, gritting his teeth. Mudfoot, Bluejay, Mockingbird, and Nejibana with her two cubs on her back, ran past the boy. Laughter of the moon people were heard.  
The moon people must be one that was breaking the sacred laws!, The boy thought angrily. He finally came to a break in the treelines that lead to the Great Plains. The sight horrified him forever.   
Buffalos of all, were being killed for fun. All from the moving metal boxes that let out an ear-shattering noises every once in a while. 

The Buffalo leader, Gentle Heart, was moaning in pain, suffering from a small puncture wound. The boy leapt over to Gentle Heart and grabbed his thick black mane, rivers streaming from blue eyes and nose, snotting terribly. 'Gentle Heart! What has happened to you?!’ the boy cried out. The old Buffalo leader murmured softly, 'Much has happened, jeea.’ Child. ‘The mud people tried to give peace....the moon people did not tried to give peace.’ Gentle Heart's brown eyes screamed in pain but also acceptance. The hand in the black mane tightened as the boy cried louder and louder. The sound of several thunder claps muffled the sound of everything but the laughter of the moon children. 'You must run before...they get you as well..’ the Buffalo leader nudged the boy's stomach. Golden wheat hair shook wildly around the boy's face, 'I won't! I won't leave you!’   
Gentle Heart moaned, a pained sound that shook the ground. 'You must..! I will... always be with the herd, Talli. Re...mem..ber that…’ With that, the old leader finally closed his eyes and Talli screamed to Great Sky above. Of course Great Sky heard the scream of pain and anguish but didn't respond.

Eagle, Talli's trusted friend and companion, saw the horrific scene of the moon people murdering the buffalo herd from above. He heard from few escaping birds, that the moon people did it for laughter. Eagle was shocked at that, the moon children people was given peace, yet they gave us war in return?! That was an insultance to the native people and animals.   
Then he had taken to looking for his fellow mud person, that was among the war of the moon people with the buffalos. It took Eagle a long time to spot that sun's evening hair among the kicked up dust. The boy was hunched over an animal that Eagle did not recognize until he fluttered closer. 

Oh...Poor Gentle Heart. At least he will be safe away from this. Eagle crooned softly to Talli. The boy raised his head and oh, was the boy a mess. His face was as red as a strawberry, rivers we're dripping from sky eyes and nose. 'Talli, we must leave. We must right now, before the moon people comes.’ Eagle beckoned softly. 'W-whyyy…? Did they have-hic-to do ittt?’ Talli sobbed. ‘I don't know,’ Eagle answered truthfully. 'Now please, before the moon people come!’ Talli sniffled and rubbed at his nose with his arm. 'Bu’ wha’ about the others? Will they be okay?’ 'I’m sure they will be. As long you're safe, they will survive,’ Eagle said with such certainty that the young boy nodded. 'Wait! I want to take Gentle Heart's horn, please?’ Talli pleaded with the grand bird. They signed before motioning, 'You may, but hurry!’ 

Talli nodded and bent back down to snap off Gentle Heart's horns. 'Thank you, Gentle Heart, I will not forget you.’ After the declaration, the boy held the horns tightly, and let himself be plucked off by Eagle's claws to fly away. 

 

He would not forgive the moon people for this.


End file.
